


Outtakes for Done Sacrificing

by Dis1832



Series: Done Sacrificing [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angela and Rose are BFFs, Angela is OOC, Childhood Friends, Cussing, F/M, Fertility Issues, First Meet, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Jake may be OCC, Marcus is Carlisle's brother, Mechanics, Memories, high school sweethearts, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1832/pseuds/Dis1832
Summary: This will be where I post several outtakes from Done Sacrificing - obviously the title says it all, right? I have a list of the outtakes I've thought of so far:  Rose and Jake's first meet (which is this outtake: Flat Tire), Rose & Jake's relationship (snippets), Rose and Emmett's relationship before it went to crap (only way I can put it), why things went to crap between them (digging deeper into their fertility issues!), and perhaps a chapter or two of Emmett's POV. So the number of chapters, up there, may change depending on if I get new ideas and such.





	1. Flat Tire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters and I just love to use them. 
> 
> Want to request an outtake? Just drop a comment! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Rosalie's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I hissed, angrily, as I navigated the Jeep to the side of the road and turned on the hazard lights.

I stepped out of the car and narrowed my eyes at the front left tire that was currently of no use.

 _The one day I decide to take this car for a drive to see how all the upgrades I made were working and this is what happens,_ I thought, darkly, to myself as I slipped off my jacket.

Heading to the back of the truck, I grabbed the tools and the spare tire before getting to work.

As I was lifting the car with the jack, I saw a red faded Rabbit stop a few feet behind me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a quick sigh. _Here comes some macho pig thinking I'm a damsel in distress._

 _"_ Hey there, do you need any help?" I heard a warm, friendly voice ask. _Definitely male._

A snarky comment was on the tip of my tongue when I looked up and saw the guy's face for the first time.

_Holy... cow. No, Rosalie! Married woman, remember?_

At that thought, I was brought back to the present and realized the guy was eyeing me warily now. _Shit, how long was I staring at him?_

I smirked and gave him a cursory glance. _Married woman, married woman.._ I repeated to myself.

"Does it look like I need any help?" I bit back as I continued working with the jack.

"You don't ask for help often, do you?" He asked, amused, as he continued to stand there watching me.

I eyed him and cocked an eyebrow, "Never asked for any help. Thanks for the offer, though."

My words and my tone were an obvious dismissal and yet, this guy would not take a hint.

"My name's Jacob, by the way." He mentioned, offhandedly, as he crouched down next to me and prepared the spare to be put in place.

The way his hands moved and the obvious grease stains on the pads of his finger suggested he was either a mechanic or worked on cars for fun.

I turned towards him and actually paid attention to his features.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized who the guy actually was.

"You're Jacob Black from _Black's Auto_ , aren't you?"

I could see a hint of red on the tips of his ears before he turned a sheepish smile towards me.

"That obvious, huh?"

I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you around and besides, I have to know my competition." I said, casually, and waited for the reaction I knew would come.

"Competition?" He muttered as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"My only competition is _Cullen's Garage_."

I stayed silent and waited, patiently. He'd connect the dots, eventually. He seemed to be a smart man.

And Jacob definitely didn't disappoint.

"Wait a minute! You're Rosalie Cullen!"

I laughed and saw the way his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

I winked, "The one and only!"

We worked in comfortable silence for a while and we were just about done with changing the tire when Jacob seemed as if he wanted to say something.

I huffed, "Well go on then. Ask away."

Jacob blinked, several times, confused.

"What?"

"You seem like you want to ask me something so ask away." I made a gesture with my hand and continued working.

"You're married to Emmett Cullen, right?" He asked, tentatively, and refused to make eye contact.

I froze for a few seconds while my thoughts ran rampant with the thought that he had noticed my ogling and was now going to call me out on how wrong it was since I'm married.

I snapped out of it and bit my lip.

"Yes." I answered, slowly, wondering where this was going.

"What's the story behind that?" I turned my head towards him quickly. I was surprised I didn't have whiplash.

"Story behind what?"

_Was he asking me about my marriage?_

Jacob wiped his hands on a cloth he'd grabbed from the back pocket of his jeans as I finished placing the hub cap on the tire. Our work was done.

"I mean, what's the story behind the garage. You're running it, right?"

I didn't know where this was going, exactly, but I'd been down this road many times before. Heard it all from several people how a woman wasn't supposed to be running a garage. My mother being one of those people, but I quickly pushed her out of my mind. I wasn't drunk enough to deal with her, even in my thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see what his deal was.

"Yeah, I run the garage." I answered as we both stood up from our crouched positions. "I've always had a knack for cars and Emmett, my husband, bought a garage and gave it to me as a gift."

Jacob whistled, appreciatively, "Some gift."

I smirked and shrugged, "He's not into the mechanics of cars but he knows I am so that's the story."

"No way, that can't be the whole story." Jacob shook his head and leaned against the Jeep.

I grabbed a cloth from the trunk and wiped my hands clean.

"You want to hear the _whole_ story?" I asked as I leaned in close enough to smell his musky scent and my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head.

I felt his cheek move against mine as he nodded.

I brushed my lips against his ear, _I'm going to hell,_ and whispered, "You'll have to see me again to find out."

Quickly, I moved out of his reach and entered Emmett's Jeep. I could see Jacob standing, dumbstruck, right where I left him.

I threw him a saucy wink and sped away.

 _I couldn't believe I had done that! Me, Rosalie Lillian Cullen, flirted with another man while being married._ I groaned at the thought.

I gripped the wheel tighter as I neared the house and decided to forget all about Jacob Black. I was married, even if it didn't _feel_ like a marriage anymore.

Besides, Jacob and I didn't exchange phone numbers and we were competitors with our garages so there was no way he'd voluntarily seek me out. Right?


	2. Can't Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose & Jake's relationship in snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Look at first chapter. 
> 
> I tried to add things I'd mentioned in previous chapters and there's some new information as well. The first few snippets take place within days of each other - keep that in mind. Emmett makes several appearances as well, I mean how can he not? LOL I listened to several songs to get in the 'mood' to write this chapter: "If I were a boy" by Beyonce, "Unfaithful" by Rihanna, and "Love me now" by John Legend. The last song is just a favorite of mine but it did make me write faster. It didn't necessarily set the mood I wanted for this chapter, though you can still listen to it if you want. Don't have to listen to any of the three, just a suggestion. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had almost been a week since I had last seen Jacob. Since I had practically _teased_ him into looking for me. Had I scared him away with my not-so-subtle flirting? I knew I had been slightly pushing it since I was married and all, but holy cow. He was gorgeous! I shouldn't be held responsible for my actions. 

Though Angela, my best friend and employee, had said a few days ago that he probably needed time to get his bearings. 

Anyway, like I mentioned, it's almost been a week and _nothing._

I continued to work in the garage, alone, since it was late and my employees had been long for a few hours already. I loved when it was quiet due to me being the only one here. The garage was considered my _happy place_ – it was the one place where I could leave my personal issues, such as my marriage, at the door and pretend like things were fine. 

Obviously that wasn't working. 

Before I could go back to bashing Jacob freakin' Black in my mind, I heard a noise and paused, setting my tool down. I cocked my head towards the direction of the front door of the garage and heard what sounded like knocking. 

The garage was closed – the sign on the door made that _very clear_ – so who could that be? 

I walked towards the door and took in the familiar silhouette standing on the other side. 

I smirked, unlocked the door, and casually leaned against the frame. 

"It's about damn time." 

The russet skinned man – same man I was cursing in my mind just a few minutes ago – in a black t-shirt and tight jeans turned at the sound of my voice and flashed a toothy grin. 

"Better late than never, blondie." 

~*R&J*~ 

 

"So now that I've filled your belly, will you finally tell me the whole story?" Jake asked in between bites of his taco. 

We were sitting on the couch in his one bedroom apartment – or as I was calling it: his bachelor pad. It reflected his personality very well – it was neat but not overly and there were personal touches everywhere. Family pictures over the mantle, trinkets from his heritage, there was even a table against the wall near his bedroom door with tools for carving, and of course, motorcycle magazines were laid out on the coffee table. 

I pretended to think about it causing him to tickle the back of my knee that was casually laid out on his lap. 

"Stop!" I laughed as I tried to break away from his fingers. If he made me drop my taco... there would be hell to pay. 

"Tell me!" 

I finally caved, yelling 'UNCLE' until he finally stopped. 

I glared at him as I tried to catch my breath once again. 

"You're evil." 

He smirked and took another bite of his food. "Yeah, yeah... story time!" 

I shifted, slightly, so I could rest along the armrest of his couch. 

I pondered over where to start when he spoke up. 

"Start with the garage. You told me it was a gift." 

I dipped my head and thought about the day Emmett had gifted me with my happy place. I felt a grin slot itself across my lips. It was a day I'd never forget.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah it was an anniversary gift. The garage has only been in business for three years." 

We were only a year older than _Black's Auto,_ which I'm sure Jake was aware of, but they'd climbed to the top fairly quickly making them great competition for us. 

I heard him hum around another mouthful and decided it was a good time to take a bite of my own taco. 

"So what's the story between you and your husband?" 

For the second time today, I froze. It only lasted for a few seconds this time, though. I quirked an eyebrow in his direction and watched as he squirmed before he squeezed my ankle in his hand. 

"Come on, Rose." 

Yep, he was officially calling me by my nickname. When that _exactly_ happened, I had no idea. Alright so I had a vague idea. It somewhere between me telling him stories of my childhood with Jasper – how we'd wreak havoc on the various nannies and drive our parents insane – to his own memories of his childhood – losing his mother at such a young age, his close relationship with his father, and the newly repaired relationships with his older sisters. 

I bit back a grin, loving the sound of my name on lips, and poked his thigh with my big toe. Hoping he'd get the hint to give me a foot rub. 

"Alright, your highness. One foot rub it is, but you've got to answer my question." 

I shrugged, "Fair enough. Now get to it!" 

As his amazing fingers kneaded the arch of my foot, I moaned. 

The temperature in the room elevated slightly. I could feel it. 

"Rose," He murmured, huskily. 

Right, right. I was supposed to be talking. 

"Jasper and I became friends with the Cullen's when we moved to Seattle when we were seven. They had made the move a year earlier from Chicago." 

"So you two are high school sweethearts." It wasn't a question. It was definitely a statement.

I made a noise in affirmative as he continued to massage my delicate feet. 

"I was getting to that," I mentioned as I narrowed my eyes at him. 

All it did was get a chuckle out of him and a deft twist of his fingers had me in a puddle of goo. 

"Right there..." I murmured as I slipped further down the couch. 

" _Rosalie,"_ I bit back a grin at his rough voice. I looked up at him from under my lashes and gave my best innocent look. At least I wasn't the _only one_ affected.

I continued as if nothing had occurred.

"So we met in elementary school and were best friends first until our junior year of high school. Our families thought we'd be great together and we figured 'why the hell not' so we went for it." 

I saw him cock his head to the side, "Weren't you worried about ruining your friendship?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Honestly? It didn't even cross my mind. Emmett and I being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't feel so different from how we were as best friends." 

Talking about the past caused my mood to drop a tad bit, but I tried not to let it show in front of Jake. 

I gave a sad smile, "Perhaps that's when we should've realized something was wrong. It seemed too easy. We'd always spent our weekends together except when our relationship changed, our siblings left us alone instead of tagging along." 

"No frowning," He said, gently, as he paid more attention to my left foot now. 

I, purposely, frowned at him and that earned me a growl. I'd never admit it out loud but that sent a shiver down my spine. Holy cow. How can I make him do that again?

I pushed the thought aside for later. 

"Anyway, we went to the same college together – University of Washington here in Seattle. We were engaged at nineteen and married by twenty, as I mentioned earlier. Our relationship had no issues, honestly. We hardly argued. We were both really focused on our college careers to stay angry at each other since we hardly got to spend any time together that wasn't studying." 

Wasn't that the truth. Emmett and I were both double majors in college – him with Business and Finance and me with Business and Mechanical Engineering. All we had time for was to study. Our relationship took a seat in the back burner and maybe, it was left there for far too long. 

Jake gave one more powerful knead with his masseuse fingers before stopping the massage.

"That sounds like a perfect relationship. No arguing? I think people would kill for that." 

I let out a bitter laugh. 

"You'd think so, huh?"  

Jake seemed taken aback at my reaction, but I breezed past it before he could dig deeper. 

"You're right though. People thought we had a perfect relationship. No. I'm lying. People _still_ think we have a perfect relationship. They don't see our problems because we don't let them see." 

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and I watched as Jake seemed to gather his thoughts about something. 

I hoped he wouldn't bring up my marital issues. I practically gave him the in he needed so we _could_ talk about them but frankly, I didn't want to. Not right now, at least.

Finally, he turned those dark eyes in my direction. 

"Can you tell me about Cullen Industries? I thought the first born son was supposed to become CEO." 

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Jake was right, the first born son was supposed to become CEO and Emmett, as the first born son, did. I felt my eyes widen as I realized he was talking about something that occurred years before. 

"You're talking about Carlisle and Marcus." 

Jake nodded, "Yeah. Carlisle was first born, right?" 

I licked my lips and nodded. 

"Yep. Carlisle was supposed to take over from Grandpa Cullen. It didn't happen that way though." I rolled my eyes since he already knew that, "Obviously."

Jake seemed genuinely interested in the history of CI, Cullen Industries. 

"So what happened? No one exactly knows since Carlisle didn't come back until years later." 

I bit my lip and sighed. I knew the story because of how close I was to the Cullen's. _Oh hell..._

"Carlisle was accepted into Northwestern University and University of Washington for undergrad and he decided to head to Chicago. Grandpa Cullen was furious at first because Carlisle had decided to stray from his family but at Grandma Cullen's insistence, he allowed it." 

Jake continued to stare at me, completely captivated by my story-telling.

I took a sip of my water before continuing. 

"The Cullen family thought Carlisle was studying Business and Finance just like his father had done and his father's father, and so on. So it was a huge surprise come college graduation when it was discovered he had graduated with a pre-med degree and was already accepted into the university's own medical school for the upcoming fall." 

I saw Jake's eyes widen. Everyone knew Carlisle had become a doctor and not taken his place as CEO of his father's company, but the Cullen family had protected their reputation by not allowing this particular story make the headlines. Everyone honestly believed Carlisle stepped down and allowed Marcus to take over when in actuality, it wasn't true. None of it was.

"Wait... his own family didn't know about him wanting to be a doctor?" 

I shook my head, "Nope. It was a huge surprise. Though, Carlisle believed his mother knew. If she did, then she took it with her to the grave." 

"Wow. So what happened after that?" 

"Since it was a surprise, Grandpa Cullen was so furious. Even worse than when Carlisle decided to leave Seattle. At that point, Carlisle was already engaged to Esme and she had also graduated with a job waiting for her in interior design." 

"So Carlisle and Esme stayed in Chicago, right?" He asked, uncertainly, as he took a swig of his beer. 

I nodded, taking a sip at my own beer.

I licked my lips and continued, "Yep. They did and once Grandpa Cullen realized Carlisle was serious and wasn't coming home then he turned to Marcus, Carlisle's younger brother."  

I frowned as I thought of how guilty Carlisle had looked when he recited the story to us a few years ago. It was right before Emmett took the mantle of CEO. 

"Rose?" 

I shook my head and noticed Jake was staring at me, concerned.  

I cleared my throat and waved away his concern. 

"Marcus wasn't supposed to take over as CEO. He wanted to go into business and run the company _with_ Carlisle, but he never wanted to be the figurehead of Cullen Industries. It put a lot of pressure on him since Grandpa Cullen had no more sons to shift the responsibility to. It was either Marcus or someone else in the Cullen family – immediate or otherwise – would take over." 

I saw Jake's mouth twist into a frown. 

"That must've been terrifying. It's one thing to know you're going to be CEO and prepare yourself but to just have it thrown at you?" 

I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. 

"Yeah, Marcus pushed through, though. He worked hard and he made his father _and_ Carlisle proud. When it was time for him to step down, he didn't have any children so Emmett took over. He's certainly enjoying his retirement since he's always traveling the world with his wife, Didyme." 

We both chuckled. 

I sighed as I thought of Marcus. He had always said our – mine and Emmett's – love was just as strong as his and Didyme's. 

I snorted. Obviously, he had no idea what he was talking about. He may have found the greatest love of his life, but Emmett and I were slowly killing our marriage. 

Speaking of Emmett, I heard my phone ring and the caller ID showed it was him. 

"It's him." 

I nodded even though it wasn't even a question. Who else would be calling me close to midnight? 

"Are you going to answer?" 

I pondered over the question and before I could reply, my phone showed a notification indicating I had missed Em's call. 

I hated that the atmosphere between Jake and I had practically turned cold. Our flirty-friendly banter was gone and the tension rose as the minutes ticked by. 

Another call came and went. A voicemail was left this time.

I knew Emmett wasn't home. He was never really home anymore. He had taken to sleeping in the pull-out at his office. 

No one was waiting for me at home. Did I even want to go home to an empty house? Beating myself up for being a failure as a wife? 

_No._

I grabbed my phone and wondered if I was doing the right thing. 

Before I could talk myself out of it, I turned it off and threw it on the coffee table. 

I saw Jake eye the black screen before he turned those dark eyes to me. I could see a hint of lust as he roamed over my figure.  

Slowly, I made my way towards his end of the couch and straddled his waist. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stopped my lips a breath away from his own.

"Does that," I cocked my head towards my phone, "answer your question?"

Before I realized it and could even wonder who kissed who first, our lips were attacking each other. Teeth biting here and there, hands grabbing articles of clothing to take off as quickly as possible as well as hair grabbing.  

I felt him place his hands under my thighs and we were off the couch in one swift movement. 

I giggled which turned into a moan as Jake sucked my collarbone. My back touched the bed and his hooded eyes seemed to stare into my soul. 

"Are you sure?" 

There was no going back, now. 

I nodded, trying to catch my breath. 

"No more talking."

_I was definitely going to hell._

~*R&J*~ 

Oh god, what had I done? 

Did I regret the previous night? 

No, of course I didn't. Shouldn't I though? What kind of a wife, was I? 

Hell... what kind of a person did that make me? 

I sent Angie a quick text letting her know I wouldn't be in the office until later today so she wouldn't come guns blazing into my house.

I looked through my contacts and saw the new name added in the J's – _Jake._ We had gotten to exchanging numbers before I made the walk of shame – _was it really shame if I didn't exactly feel that way?_ – and just looking at his name was taking me back to last night. 

His name definitely sounded good on my lips and mine sounded even better coming from his glorious – _sinful_ – mouth, especially when he was chanting it like he would a prayer. 

I felt myself blush, hard, before I pushed those thoughts aside. 

I needed a shower – _a cold fucking shower._

~*R&J*~ 

I had somehow managed to bypass Angela's questions without much fanfare. How that happened, I honestly didn't have a clue. She wasn't one to let things go, but she must've sensed that today was just not the day to mess with me.  

Speaking of Angela, I was working on a car with her husband, Ben, when she walked in. Her face was pinched and her lips were set into a thin line. I felt my stomach drop, knowing I wouldn't like what she'd have to say. She usually had that look when a certain person was involved.

"Rose, it's Emmett. He's on line 2." 

Yep. Definitely didn't like what she had to say.

I sighed and at Ben's insistence that he'd be okay, I left the garage and headed to my office.

I flexed my hand before picking up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Rosie?" I heard him sigh in relief, "Thank goodness. I'd been trying to get in touch with you since last night!" 

Of course he had. I remembered the numerous voicemails I had this morning once I'd turned my phone back on. Had I bothered to call him back? Nope. Just a short text letting him know I was in the office today and that was about it. Some wife I am. 

"Sorry about that, Em." The guilt was starting to slowly creep into my heart. How could I have done that? "I got out of the garage late and I just crashed when I got home." _Lies, lies, lies..._

There was a pause on the line and I wondered if he'd actually heard through my lie, which was certainly possible. Thankfully, he hadn't. 

"That's alright, babe. I was just worried." I rolled my eyes. Worried? Yeah, I'm sure. He only comes home a few times a week and I'm stuck alone. When it's convenient for him, he's worried. 

What was I supposed to say to that, anyway? 'It's okay'? Thankfully, he spared me from having to say a thing. 

"I was just calling to remind you about.." 

Why he called me for this, I had no idea. All of our important events were placed in our calendars on our phones. How could I forget the charity event on Saturday night? Or the Sunday brunch with my in-laws? 

I tried not to think about Jake while I was on the phone with Emmett.

_T_ _an skinned hands pinning my wrists down on the bed as we kissed ravishly and let our bodies do the age old dance every man and woman knew._

I banished the thought away and kept my mouth shut before I could say something I'd regret. 

_It was_ _never_ _going to happen again._ _Never_ _._  

~*R&J*~

Ever since our tryst, texts from Jake had been coming steadily. He'd definitely kept my phone ringing more than it ever had been. 

Even though, I never replied back. 

How could I? I wasn't going to do that to Emmett again. No way. I had never believed myself to be that type of person. I made my vows, _in front of God!,_ and I was sticking to them. It was a lapse in judgment. I'd been lonely. Hell, I'd been _horny!_ I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had sex with Emmett. 

I could practically feel the nonexistent light bulb ping as a thought came to mind. 

My plan was either going to go _really well_ or _really badly._

~*R&J*~ 

The charity event went _well._ Hell, I thought it went brilliantly! I had perfected my fake-it-til-you-make-it smile long ago, so it wouldn't seem so fake, and made sure to give Emmett loads of attention as a real wife should.

I kept close to him, never straying away from his warmth. I was even more affectionate than I'd been in _months._ I even think I broke him when I initiated a kiss to his lips and wasn't that just sad? A husband was not supposed to be surprised by something as simple as that. 

I couldn't remember when I'd initiated anything intimate or when we'd even been intimate. 

_I was a good wife. I was not going to hurt him_. That was my mantra. No thoughts of Jake were allowed. None at all.

Emmett's eyes seemed softer whenever he turned my way during the gala and even on the way home. His hands were gentle as they held mine – it reminded me of how things were before. 

I had even forgotten that I was a cheater. 

As soon as we arrived home, Emmett attacked me. He pressed me against the wall and I could feel his hands wandering down my dress until they reached the skin on my thighs – that's when everything went _wrong._

My thoughts ran wild at the feel of his hands on my skin – my mind screamed _WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!_

The hands were all wrong! They weren't _his!_ They were not tan, warm, big yet gentle – it was all wrong. 

I gasped and pushed him away. 

"I can't – _God! -_ I can't!" I whispered, horrified, and saw the bewildered look on his face.  

Without waiting for a reply, I ran towards the bedroom and hurried to complete my nightly ritual before slipping into bed. 

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and clutched my hands to my chest as if that would help to hold in the sobs.

As the memories of that night with Jake flooded my mind, I couldn't hold back anymore. 

It had been _one night._ How could he have affected me so badly?

I could, faintly, hear Emmett pacing in the living room then the sound of shifting on couch and finally, nothing. 

_I can't stay away. I'm addicted after one night._

_Jake,_ my mind called out, _I need you._

~*R&J*~ 

Pictures of Emmett and I at the charity event, acting for all intents and purposes a married couple, circled the entertainment page of the newspaper the next day.  

Texts from Jake stopped coming.

I'd messed up. 

I bit my lip and wondered if I'd be welcome to go to his apartment so I could fix this. 

I was alone at the house since Emmett had canceled our brunch claiming both of us to be tired since we'd had a long night after the gala – thankfully he was talking to Edward, who was still grossed out from having to hear that but at least it wasn't Carlisle or, God forbid, Esme. 

With my mind made up, I grabbed my keys and left the house. 

Thankfully, I'd remembered the way to his apartment. 

I stood at the door and felt the nerves curl around my belly. 

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at the harsh tone, knowing I'd deserved it.

I licked my lips as I lifted my head from staring at the floor.

He looked like hell. 

Was I the one affecting him this way? 

"Oh Jake.." I breathed as I took in the dark circles and bloodshot eyes. 

I saw his eyes harden and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to close the door on me if I didn't hurry. 

"I'm sorry!" I rushed out and he blinked, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things." 

He stood there, face blank, staring at me. His hands were slack against the door now, though, so I took it as a good sign and continued, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear as a nervous gesture. 

"The pictures aren't real. Emmett and I are married in paper – _only."_ I emphasized and saw him move from the doorway, ever so slightly. I was making progress. "I should've come to you sooner. You're all I could think about." 

There was a nod and I knew it was safe to come in. I placed my purse on the coffee table and paced around. 

"You don't know how badly I wanted to reply." I spoke in a rushed voice, "I couldn't stop thinking of that night and even though, it was _amazing!_ I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Emmett. Hell, I still don't, but I can't stay away." I turned towards him and saw the raw lust simmering in his eyes. 

He still made no move towards me. Perhaps he did feel the same tension as that night, but I'd messed up my chance. 

I sighed, "I understand it may be too late. I basically tossed you like trash and made you think it wasn't going to be just _one night_ but –" I was cut off by familiar lips. 

Sighing, I allowed his tongue entrance, submitting to him without a second thought.  

My body thrummed and there was no disapproval in my mind at his hands cupping my ass and pulling me towards him. 

As we moved to the bedroom, I realized I was screwed. Actually, I'd been screwed since the first day I saw him. I just didn't know it. 

I moaned at how rough – yet gentle – his hands were while on my skin. 

_Yep. Definitely going to hell._

~*R&J*~ 

Months had passed since that day. Jake and I tried to keep our affair sporadic and unpredictable so we wouldn't get caught. Fortunately, we'd been in the clear. So far, at least. I was always worried our secret would be revealed and things would go to shit. 

A few months previous, Jake and I had made an agreement that what we were doing was just sex. No feelings could be involved. I'd also made him agree that he'd stop this if he found someone he thought he could be serious with.

He'd rolled his eyes at that, but I'd still made him promise. Thankfully, he hadn't because what had I gone and done? Fallen in love with the big lug. 

The main rule to this whole thing and I'd broken it. 

I was good at hiding my feelings, though, so I knew he wouldn't suspect a thing. I wasn't worried. 

Aside from Jake and I, my marriage to Emmett seemed to take a serious nose-dive. After the gala, Emmett and I steered clear away from each other, unless we had a family event or some other thing to go to then we'd both fake it til we made it. I knew I was doing that and I'm sure he was, as well. Had anyone noticed? Nope. We were still 'madly in love' as the reporters and journalists liked to write or as our families liked to mention twenty or so times in one setting. 

If I'd thought he'd barely been home before then it was even worse now. He came home to shower, though I'm sure he was taking advantage of the en-suite connected to his office, and get clean clothes, enough to last a week or even more, to take back with him. 

Did I feel guilty for that? Yes, but only because this was his home as well. I didn't want him to feel as if he had to go but every time I tried to make that clear, Emmett would ignore me and leave anyway. To each their own, I suppose. 

It gave me more time to spend with Jake and boy, did we utilize that time. We didn't always have sex – okay we always had sex – but it wasn't the _only_ thing we did when we were alone.

I never brought him back to the house, it just felt wrong, so we'd stay at his apartment or head out to places far from Emmett's office and our garages. Seattle was big enough to do that, thankfully, or we'd head out to other towns and cities nearby.

I felt as though Jake knew me better than I knew myself. Better than even Emmett. He couldn't top Angela, even though he did try and I couldn't fault him for that. He knew about my severely low chances to have a child naturally. He had even allowed me to cry on his shoulder even though I'd known for a year already and he reassured me by saying I was still a woman even though my internal anatomy hadn't quite gotten the memo.

He knew the stories of all the scars on my body –  _"I'm not into kinky shit like that, Jake! It's my appendix scar!"_ – and I knew how quickly he had to mature to take care of his father – _"My relationship with my sisters was shit before, Rose. They took the first chance they had to leave the reservation and didn't look back. They didn't care that our dad was in a wheelchair and how I'd have to stay to take care of him. I didn't mind that, don't get me wrong, but they_ _left_ _us."._

As I mentioned, we were each other's best friends besides having Angela and Seth, his best friend since childhood and also worked at the garage with him, fall into the category.

I felt a smile form on my face at the thought of Jake. 

_I was definitely in love with him._

~*R&J*~ 

I heard the garage door open as I laid in bed, reading my book. I paused and heard it close a few minutes later. 

I knew it would be Emmett since no one, besides the two of us, could access the garage. I breathed a sigh in relief that I'd actually left Jake's instead of spending the night or leaving past midnight to come home. 

I went back to reading even as I heard Emmett messing around in his office before he stepped into the bedroom. 

"Hey Rosie," Emmett murmured as he changed from his business suit to his pajama pants. 

I, half heartedly, muttered a quick hello back since I had finally reached the climax of the book and didn't want to put it down. 

Before I had even realized it, my book was taken out of my hands – despite my many protests. I narrowed my eyes at the culprit, which of course was Emmett, and saw the teasing quirk of his lips. 

My gut churned, nervously, at said quirk. I had a feeling that whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be pretty. 

I opened my mouth to question him when all of a sudden, lips were on mine. I froze with my hands clenched at my side. I tried to ignore the thoughts in my mind, reminding me these lips were wrong. Weren't the ones I was used to. The ones I wanted to feel on mine.

I felt Emmett stiffen mid-kiss and pull away. I dipped my head down so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment. I was his wife – I should have no qualms kissing my own husband, but I did. 

"What now, Rosie?" I could hear the exasperation in his tone. I glanced up at him, noticing he'd crossed his arms across his chest. 

I yawned into my hand – hoping he wouldn't realize how forced it was. 

"I'm tired, Em. Let's just go to sleep, yeah?"

I didn't even wait to hear his reply. I turned my back to him and got comfortable. 

I heard a sigh then the room was in complete darkness. 

I was in for a long night. 

_I was right. The night was not pretty._

~*R&J*~ 

More months passed and the year mark of Jake and I's affair came and went. 

Things between us were better than ever. We hung out like friends in public but when we were alone, we were something undefined. Something we couldn't put a label on. It was getting harder and harder to keep my feelings for Jake under the radar. I wasn't even sure if I was doing such a good job anymore. Who knows what kind of goofy expression I would get on my face whenever I stared him a bit too long. I couldn't tell him, though. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I'd rather have _this,_ whatever this was, than nothing at all. 

Emmett and I seemed to get worse, if it was even possible. He came around to the house more often due to there being an incident when one day, Jasper and Alice dropped by for a visit with basically _no notice_ and Emmett had been in the office. It wouldn't have seemed so off if it hadn't been a Saturday. After that, Emmett stayed over a few nights a week, like he had been doing before, and also staying in on Saturdays for a few hours so as to avoid any more incidents such as that one. 

We both acted like roommates when it was the two of us and became the best actors known to man when we were with our families or out in public. To everyone else, besides Angela and Jake since they both knew better, we were going strong and still as in love as ever. I still loved Emmett – ain't going to lie – but I wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. I'd always love him. He was my first love – my first _everything_ _._ I just couldn't keep this up anymore. I didn't know how long I'd last before I'd crack. 

I lied. I know exactly how long I'd last until I cracked. I just needed to hear Jacob Black say three words, the words every woman wants to hear from her man: _I_ _love you._

_The one thing I didn't know was how, in a matter of weeks, Jake would be saying those three words to me and it would change everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Industries - the name came to me after watching several Marvel movies. So giving credit to them since they thought of Stark Industries hence where Cullen Industries came from.


	3. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's POV of Flat Tire (Outtake 1) and Can't Stay Away (Outtake 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again, SM owns everything Twilight related including the characters. 
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing are Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (an oldie but still love it!), Love me now (Damn you, John Legend..hitting me right in the feels), and It Ain't Me - new song by Kygo ft. Selena Gomez (obsessed!). I guess the first song was the main inspiration for this POV? Eh, they helped me write and not get writer's block. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Jake's POV**

My phone rang as I sped towards my garage, _Black's Auto,_ and I rolled my eyes at who was calling. Knowing I'd regret doing so, I answered.

"What about Sharon from accounting?" Leah questioned before I'd even said hello.

"Why hello, Leah, I'm doing fine. How about you?" I shot back, sarcastically, and smirked as I heard her mutter obscenities over the line.

"Yeah, yeah, asshole." Never let it be known that Leah didn't give as good as she got. I laughed and heard her continue as if nothing had occurred, "Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... what do you say? I'll set it up with Sharon on Friday at the Italian restaurant -"

Almost choking on my spit, I knew I had to step on the brakes or else she'd have me married to this girl – _was it Sharol or Sharon? -_ before I knew it.

"Leah!" I interrupted, loudly, making my voice heard above hers. "No more blind dates. I'm done." I pointed out, voice firm, before adding, "And definitely no dating employees!"

I could practically hear the eye roll she gave me.

"Fine." I won't lie, I shivered at her icy tone and even felt my balls attempt to hide by shooting up towards my body. "I just want what's best for you, but I guess you know best. Huh?"

I groaned at the guilt trip she was laying on thick.

"Leah, don't do that." I was about to add something more – what that was, I had no idea – when I saw a Jeep further up on the side of the road.

"Gotta go, LeeLee. There's a car on the side of the road and they may need assistance." I hurried to explain as I pulled up behind the Jeep. "See you at the garage." I hung up without waiting for her reply. I winced at what I'd done and knew she'd kick my ass for that alone.

I walked closer to the crouched figure near the front left tire of the Jeep and realized it was a woman in faded jeans, baggy t-shirt, and sexy-as-hell-boots. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. I tried not to eye the creamy skin of her neck but it was proving to be difficult.

Banishing the thought away, I grinned and decided to see if she needed any help. Who needed Leah's matchmaking skills anyway? I got this.

"Hey there, do you need any help?"

I saw annoyance flash across the blonde woman's face before she broke concentration on the tire to look at me.

_Oh shit... That's it, I'm a goner._

Her body was definitely something to look twice at but her face? The red, plump lips, the ocean blue eyes... _Wow._

Apparently blondie was staring, unashamedly, back at me causing me to feel less guilty but it was now starting to become weird since she hadn't said anything yet.

Maybe she was surprised by my blatant perusal?

_Nah. Blondie definitely looked like the type of woman, who'd bite back._

So did that mean she was going to chew me out for staring at her? She had no right to judge since she was doing the same to me. It'd be a little hypocritical.

Smirking and giving me another once over, she returned to fiddling with the jack.

"Does it look like I need any help?"

Feisty... I like that in a woman.

I quirked my lips, amused, "You don't ask for help often, do you?"

Blondie cocked an eyebrow, eyeing me as she did so. "Never asked for any help. Thanks for the offer, though."

Her tone made it clear she was dismissing me. Did I listen? Nope!

She was feisty _and_ independent. Check and check. Hook, line, and sinker. I was screwed.

Realizing I hadn't introduced myself, I corrected my error as I crouched down beside her to help her by preparing the spare tire so she could place it on.

Who was this woman? She looked familiar, but I didn't know from _where._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her study my hands and knew she could see the grease stains. Perhaps she was tying the pieces together and realizing I knew my fair share around cars but apparently, so did she.

Seriously, who was this woman? She was _perfect._ Feisty, independent, no-nonsense, and now, she knows her way around cars? Definitely a goner now.

"You're Jacob Black from _Black's Auto_ , aren't you?"

Aw shit. I felt my face along with my ears redden at her sudden interruption of my thoughts.

I smiled, sheepishly, "That obvious, huh?"

Blondie sent an _are-you-kidding-me_ look and rolled her eyes.

Geez, I hope her and Leah never meet or else they'd both tag team against me. The look along with the eye rolling reminded me too much of my childhood friend.

"I've seen you around and besides, I have to know my competition."

"Competition?" I murmured under my breath, confused.

What was she talking about?

"My only competition is _Cullen's Garage_."

Wait. Back the fuck up. _Cullen's Garage_. THAT's where I knew her from!

She reminded me of the owner: Rosalie Cullen.

Wait. A. Damn. Minute.

Twisting my head to take a long hard look at the woman crouched next to me. It hit me.

"Wait a minute! You're Rosalie Cullen!" I blurted, flabbergasted. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. _Holy shit._

So much for not needing Leah's matchmaking skills.

I just had to find my perfect woman in someone who was completely unavailable. She already had the ultimate commitment: marriage.

With a wink, she joked, "The one and only!"

The silence between us as we worked was comfortable. Surprisingly since we'd never worked together before. Usually it takes time to find a comfortable rhythm with someone new but it was different for the two of us.

I tried to catch a glimpse of her wedding ring when I realized she wasn't wearing it. I could see the mark the ring left on her wedding finger, though.

Maybe she was separated?

Would it be weird if I asked?

Rosalie huffed. "Well go on then. Ask away."

I blinked a couple of times, confused. Ask what? _Oh geez, don't tell me she can read minds!_

"What?" My mind supplied. Way to go, Jake.

Making a _get-on-with-it_ gesture with her hand, she replied, "You seem like you want to ask me something so ask away."

I decided to take the plunge and ask about her marriage.

Tentatively, I broached the subject while avoiding eye contact.

"You're married to Emmett Cullen, right?" At least that's who I believed was her husband. I knew there were two Cullen boys and one Cullen girl born to the elder Cullens.

I saw Rosalie freeze at my question. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. She'd definitely take a bite out of me now. After a few moments of silence, I saw a change in her demeanor even though her shoulders continued to stay tense.

She bit her lip and answered in the affirmative.

Before I knew it, I'd blurted out ( _again, damn you filter!)_

_"_ What's the story behind that?"

I'd never seen her turn around so quickly. I could've sworn I heard her neck crack.

She had a deer in the headlights look.

"Story behind what?"

I wiped my hands as clean as I could with a rag I had found in the back pocket of my jeans as Rosalie finished placing the spare tire on the Jeep.

Due to her reaction, I decided to forego the marriage question. I'd find out somehow. If I were to continue with my line of questioning then I'm sure she'd become sick at some point.

"I mean, what's the story behind the garage. You're running it, right?"

Hopefully she wouldn't notice I changed the subject from her marriage to the eldest Cullen kid to the history of her garage.

Oh shit. Maybe I made another mistake if her narrowed gaze was any indication.

Should've just left when I had the chance.

"Yeah, I run the garage." It was casually said but there was a warning of some sort coating her words. I had to tread carefully. I definitely didn't want to set her off. No matter how sexy she'd look if she was pissed off; I didn't want her pissed at _me._

"I've always had a knack for cars and Emmett, my husband, bought a garage and gave it to me as a gift."

Killed two birds with one stone. I got my answer from earlier. She was married to the eldest Cullen and I also got a bit of history from the garage.

I whistled when I realized what she'd also said, "Some gift."

He must really love her if he was willing to open a garage when it had nothing to do with his company, Cullen Industries.

Her signature smirk graced her gorgeous lips as she shrugged, "He's not into the mechanics of cars but he knows I am so that's the story."

She finished putting away the tools and I realized she was going to leave me hanging like that. Nah huh. No way.

Leaning against the Jeep, I shook my head. We were finally getting somewhere and she was going to leave me?

"No way, that can't be the whole story."

She was quiet while she wiped her hands clean.

Before I knew it, she was coming closer to me until she was up in my personal space. I could smell her perfume. I even realized, standing this close to her, how her eyes looked purple, even though I knew her eyes were ocean blue.

Alright so I had a tiny crush on her even before I actually met her in person today. Sue me. She was heaven personified.

"You want to hear the _whole_ story?"

Her voice dropped an octave and had a husky tilt to it. Holy shit. Think non-sexy thoughts. Think non-sexy thoughts. I willed the overexcited part of my lower body to comply with what my brain was saying.

I nodded and felt the few loose strands, fallen from her bun, tickle the skin of my cheek.

I tried to hold in the shiver.

Oh _fu—_ This woman was going to kill me!

Her lips brushed across the lobe of my ear as she whispered, husky voice and all, "You'll have to see me again to find out."

What the hell just happened?

Was I dreaming?

Did she seriously just proposition me?

I tried to make my jaw move as she moved further out of reach and entered the Jeep.

A wink was thrown my way.

Did this girl seriously not know what she was doing to me?!

After standing in the same place, dumbstruck, for a few more minutes.

Finally, finally! I seemed to snap out of it.

"What just happened?" I said, out loud, to no one.

She was going to be the death of me, I swear.

I continued to talk amongst myself under my breath as I checked my phone for any notifications.

I saw several missed calls from Seth and Leah along with two text messages from Seth.

I entered the car and decided to call him back.

"Jake! Hey man, I just wanted to call and say sorry about Leah but you know how she is." I could practically picture the grimace on Leah's younger brother and my other childhood friend's face. "She just wants you to be happy."

I sighed, "I know, Seth." I turned to the left at the light, almost nearing the garage. "She means well, I know that, you don't need to tell me."

"It's sweet of her to want me to be as happy as she is with Embry, man. Really." I was grateful. Eternally grateful. Leah was considered to be a bitter harpy, but people didn't know her like we – Seth, Embry, and I – did. She was loyal to a fault. She was definitely the person you wanted on your side for anything. "I need to find that sort of happiness on my own, ya know? She can schedule as many blind dates as she wants but none are really my type."

I heard Seth let out a deep breath and shuffling was heard in the background.

"Yeah, Jake, I get it." There was a pause before he continued, "Just go with this blind date – Sharon, right? - and that'll be it. I promise. I'll tell her to back off. I'll even recruit Embry, alright?"

I wrinkled my nose. Definitely not going to happen. I was serious about not dating employees. Hell to the no.

I worried my bottom lip, wondering if I should mention the encounter I just had with one Rosalie Cullen.

_Eh, screw it._

"I met someone actually." Well, it was said and done now. No going back.

" _What?!"_ I heard a voice in the background yell. There was a scuffle and I knew exactly who the voice was: Leah.

"Details, Jake. Details. Now." Leah's voice sounded over the line, demanding.

"It's new. No date has been sent." So what if I sounded defensive. Rosalie was married, but she started this... this... whatever this was.

"Jake," Leah warned and I winced, loudly. Just the thought of blondie being married and Leah finding out was causing my eye to twitch.

Definitely regretting saying anything to Seth now especially since I hadn't known Leah had been in such close proximity.

"I'm nearing the garage, I'll see you in there." I mentioned, hurriedly, and hung up. Groaning, I realized I'd done that twice – _twice!_ \- to Leah today alone. She was definitely going to go for my balls.

I pulled up to the garage and saw Leah waiting outside, arms crossed and foot tapping. Oh no. I swallowed and internally wished myself luck because I was going to need it.

~*J&R*~

It had been almost been a week since I had last seen Rosalie Cullen. I knew she'd technically left the ball in my court but after my talk with Leah and Seth last week, I wasn't sure if I should even make a move. She was married after all, my conscious and Leah wouldn't let me forget that not so little detail.

_"So who's the mystery woman you have a not date with?" Leah casually asked once I'd stepped out of my baby, my Rabbit. I had barely taken one step onto the gravel and she was already sticking her nose in._

_Ignoring Leah, I sidestepped her and walked into the garage. Waving to my employees, who were also my friends, I knew Leah would be hot on my heels._

_"Jake! There's no use in ignoring me, you know."_

_And boy, did I know it._

_After some prodding from Seth and downright demanding from Leah, I caved and told them about my encounter with Rosalie._

_What I wasn't expecting was Leah's reaction. No that's a lie. I expected a reaction from her but not this type of reaction._

_"What a little hussy!"_

_Both Seth and I stared at her in shock. She looked positively furious._

_"How dare she tease you when she knows damn good and well that she's married?!" She hissed, lowly. She sounded dangerous. "What game is she playing at?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer, but Leah interrupted me._

_"No, Jake. Don't defend her. She should've never done that." I wasn't going to defend Rosalie. Okay, maybe I was going to a little. I did agree with LeeLee, though. Rosalie was sending me mixed signals: teasing me knowing she was married was downright confusing and wrong._

_I tried to mention how I thought she was right, but she just continued to talk._

_Seth hadn't even had a turn yet._

_"And don't you dare have a date or whatever with her. She's bad news. Stay far away from her, Jake." She warned, pointing her finger at me. "You hear me?" Her eyes narrowed as she poked me in the chest with said finger._

_All I could do was nod, agreeing, and watched as she nodded herself and left._

_I turned to Seth and quirked an eyebrow. Let's see what my other childhood friend had to say._

_He shrugged, "She does have a point." I gave him a flat look, not impressed. I was expecting more than an agreement. "Though, she seems to be forgetting one thing."_

_Leah forgot to mention something? Now that's a shocker._

_"She forgot that you were an adult and capable of making your own choices, Jake."_

_I blinked, surprised. I hadn't expected Seth to say that. I was prepared for more statements aligning with what his older sister said._

_"So you're not going to dissuade me from making a move on Rosalie Cullen?"_

_I needed clarification to make sure I heard right. I'm pretty sure Leah knocked me on my ass and I was dreaming this conversation._

_Seth chuckled, possibly at my expression._

_"No, Jake." He shook his head, still amused, before placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing._

_"You're an adult, man. Whatever you decide, I'll support you a hundred percent."_

_Warmth spread across my chest at Seth's declaration._

_I pulled him into a hug, slapping him across the back and murmured my thanks._

Ever since the conversation between the three of us, Leah had taken to mutter warnings and threats under her breath whenever she was around me. I tried to tune her out as best as I could and thankfully, Seth was around more acting like a buffer between his sister and I.

"You should go see her, J."

I would never admit it out loud, but I did jump and let out a girlish scream when I realized I wasn't alone in the garage.

I heard chuckling behind me and turned around only to see Seth, the ass.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Seth. Really appreciate it." I said, grumpily, and ignored what he said a few minutes previous.

I heard him step closer before stopping a few feet away.

"You know you want to see her, Jake." And damn, he sounded smug. The ass. "Just go see her. I'm sure she's waiting for you, man. Can't leave a lady hanging like that."

Damn him. He knew exactly which buttons to push and what to say. It's not as if I hadn't been thinking of Rosalie waiting for me to show up everyday. It was all I could think about and the guilt was starting to become overwhelming.

I bit my bottom lip for a bit before taking a deep breath.

"You're right." I whispered and saw Seth raise both eyebrows.

"I have to see her. I can't stay away. No matter how much Leah wants me to."

Seth smiled, cheerfully.

"Great! Go get her man!"

I wonder who was more excited at the prospect: me or him?

If his enthusiasm was anything to go by then you'd expect him to be the one keeping a sexy blonde haired woman waiting.

I hurried to put on my leather jacket and I'm about ninety-five percent positive I heard Seth say he'd lock up before I left in a rush. Oh well. He had the keys so hopefully he does lock up on his way out.

I sped down the streets in my Harley all the way to _Cullen's Garage._ I wasn't even sure she'd still be there since it was late and she had closed a few hours earlier. If she was anything like I thought she was, then she'd be working on a car or two while trying to sort out her thoughts. Thoughts I placed in her head by waiting so damn long.

I pulled up and noticed there were a few lights still on but the sign said _Closed_ on the door. I eyed the parking lot and saw the only car on the lot: a red Mercedes sports car.

Deciding to take the chance, I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened. I knocked once again and waited, _again._ Once more, nothing happened. I sighed, defeated. I'd obviously waited too damn long.

As I was turning away, I heard the voice I'd been longing to hear for almost a week.

"It's about damn time." Was that a slight Southern twang I heard? Huh. That was definitely something to dig deeper into.

I turned, quickly, back around and flashed my signature toothy grin at her.

"Better late than never, blondie."

~*J&R*~

_The ringing of her cell phone cut through the comfortable silence._

_That was all it took for my supposed fantasy to come crashing down._

_Who else would be calling her at this hour if not her husband?_

_I had made it known that I knew who it was and thankfully, she didn't bother to lie about it. She confirmed my statement._

_I thought the night was over. She was going to answer, make some excuse about where she was, and then take her leave._

_Except that wasn't what happened._

_She pondered over my question and while she was thinking, the call dropped. After a few moments of silence, she did the one thing I didn't think she'd ever do. Rose had turned off her phone._

_"Does that answer your question?"_

_No words could describe how that one action made me feel. I wasn't even sure who had kissed who first, it could've been me or hell, it could've been her. It didn't matter. The kiss was all teeth, tongue... it was messy and sloppy as hell. It screamed desire. Our hands tried to make quick work of our clothing._

_Somehow, my hands had wound up in her hair. And Jesus, did I love her luscious blonde waves. Apparently she loved the feeling of my hands in her hair if the loud moan she let out was any indication._

_Unfortunately, I had to peel my hands away from her hair so I could lift her from the couch._

_She giggled – cutest sound I'd ever heard in my life – and I knew I'd have to rectify that. Sucking her collarbone caused that giggle to turn into a groan. I smirked against her skin._

_Did I mention she had creamy skin? Because sweet pie, she had the creamiest and softest skin known to mankind._

_So much skin..._

"Jake?" I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard Seth's voice over my right shoulder, causing me to drop the tool on my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Shaking off the injury and hissing at the throbbing pain, I saw Seth biting his hand to cover the grin threatening to take over his face.

Narrowing my gaze at him, I flipped him off.

"You had that glassy look on your face so I figured you were thinking about Rosalie," He sang her name before adding, seriously, "Again."

I shrugged and flexed my hand, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"So what?" I dared to look up and yep, he was still wearing the you've-got-it-bad look on his face. "I don't see you teasing Embry for thinking about your sister."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew. No thanks. I'd rather tease you."

I rolled my eyes, grinning as I did so.

Seth let out a quiet chuckle before fidgeting. Oh no, that could only mean one thing. He was nervous.

"So has she replied?"

I tried to keep my face blank, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Not yet," I avoided eye contact because I knew he'd have the look he always did when I gave that answer. He'd have the Oh-Jake look. It was basically the look of pity. And boy did I hate it.

I'd been texting Rose daily ever since our rendezvous a few days previous and had she replied? Nope. Not even once.

Hearing Leah's voice nearing the vehicle I was working on, I got back to work and watched Seth do the same. LeeLee had no idea I'd gone looking for Rose and she was never going to find out.

Though, I suspected she knew something was going on since she'd been shooting suspicious looks my way ever since Rose started to ignore my texts, which had been occurring since we'd exchanged numbers.

I tried to not look as distracted as I felt I was so Leah wouldn't stick her nose in business she had no place being in.

My thoughts continued to race as I went about replacing the brake fluid for one of my customers.

Was she ignoring me on purpose? I knew she couldn't always answer since she had the garage to run and duh, she was married. I'm sure Emmett would be pretty suspicious if her phone kept going off at all times of the day.

I sighed, internally, and decided to keep trying to get through to Rose. She probably was busy with the garage and her, you know, marriage and all.

Banishing all the thoughts of the blonde haired woman out of my mind, I decided to actually focus on my job before Leah really noticed something was up and said something.

_I just had to be patient. I'm sure she'll reply soon._

~*J&R*~

_Well, now I know why she wasn't replying._

Pictures of Rosalie dressed up to the nines in a red sparkly, split from the side dress along with Emmett in a classic black tuxedo circled the newspaper.

They posed several times for the cameras at the gala and those weren't the only pictures. Others seemed to have been taken when the _power couple –_ as they were being called by the newspaper – hadn't realized they were being photographed.

They looked very much in love. Her husband wasn't the only one with hearts in his eyes. She had them, too.

I clenched the paper in my fist and tossed it aside.

_She lied._

Well of course she lied!

How could I have been so stupid?

She probably was laughing about how pathetic I'd been.

I'd definitely stopped texting her now. She'd made herself clear. This was obviously all a game.

If I thought the looks of pity I was receiving from Seth were bad, now they were even worse.

What made this day even better – note the sarcasm – was how LeeLee had joined in. Apparently my expression to the entertainment section said it all.

She hadn't said 'I told you so', yet, but she definitely did squeeze my shoulder in comfort this morning during breakfast. Her and Seth had tag-teamed to check on me once they'd read the paper, bringing a variety of breakfast foods to soothe my heartbreak.

I heard a tentative knock at the door and groaned.

If it was Seth or Leah again, I'd probably-

Opening the door, I realized it wasn't either of them.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

Rosalie Cullen was standing at my doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

She flinched at my harsh tone. Keeping my expression blank was tough. She deserved to hurt the way I was hurting. It was only fair, right?

Right?

She licked her lips and lifted her head to finally look into my eyes.

I gripped tight to the door to steady myself at the look of her remorseful blue eyes and her hurried appearance. I tried not to feel concerned or hopeful. I couldn't let myself do that.

Her eyes opened wide as she took in my appearance.

I knew I looked like shit. What else did she expect? I'd be having a party after what I saw? No way.

"Oh Jake.."

Setting my lips into a thin line, I straightened myself up. I didn't need her pity. If she even dared to try to pull the pity crap on me then she'd find the door in her face faster than she could blink.

"I'm sorry!" She hurried to apologize and explain her actions, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

I could feel my body loosening up with every word she emitted. My hand went slack against the door and I knew I wouldn't dare to close it on her now. Call me whipped but if she didn't care for me, she wouldn't be here.

"The pictures aren't real. Emmett and I are married in paper – _only."_ She stressed out the last word. I opened the front door a bit more and took a few steps back.

"I should've come to you sooner. You're all I could think about."

I nodded to let her know it was safe to come in. Once she'd entered the room, I closed the door behind her.

Pacing around the living room, she continued, "You don't know how badly I wanted to reply." Her words sounded rushed and I knew it was a nervous tick of hers. "I couldn't stop thinking of that night and even though, it was _amazing!_ I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Emmett. Hell, I still don't, but I can't stay away."

Shit, I knew she'd be sexy if she was pissed as hell, but I never expected her to look sexy when nervous.

I felt a stirring in the lower half of my body as she paced and rushed through her explanation. Now was definitely not the time for that.

I hadn't realized she was waiting for a reply from me until I heard her sigh.

"I understand it may be too late. I basically tossed you like trash and made you think it wasn't going to be just _one night_ but –"

Nope. Definitely not letting her leave again. She may have hurt me, but I needed her.

I cut her off by attacking her pliant mouth with kisses. There was no fight for dominance this time.

As we neared the bedroom, I realized I was right from the first day I met her.

I was well and truly screwed.

She had me... hook, line, and sinker.

~*J&R*~

"Jake, come on. This is a serious conversation." Rose said, frowning, with a pucker between her brows.

I chuckled and smoothed out the small wrinkle.

"I'm listening, really!"

She shot me her signature _uh-huh-I'm-so-sure_ look, fondly.

Snorting, she added "Be serious, okay?" She paused and waited for me to quiet down. After a few seconds, she continued with her supposed _serious_ conversation.

"So we're in agreement then? This was just sex. No feelings were going to be involved. Just sex. Pure sex."

Keeping my expression neutral and serious, I nodded. I didn't only want sex with her but if this was the only way I could have Rose then I'd do anything.

She sighed in relief.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "One more thing, if you happen to meet someone and want to stop this then we're stopping this."

_Highly unlikely since the only person I want to be with is you, but okay._

I rolled my eyes.

"Promise me, Jake."

I couldn't resist her big, beautiful ocean eyes.

Just because I made the promise doesn't mean it would ever come true.

~*J&R*~

My feelings for Rosalie deepened even more. I never thought I'd ever love – yep, I said it – someone as much as I loved her.

She told me everything she could possibly tell me.

Her low chances at ever having a child naturally, even though her doctor was confident it could happen. I'd comforted her when the story became too much. It was a wound that ran deep and no words could ever replace the wish for working female anatomy. I reassured her as best as I could that she was still a woman, no matter the low chances for having a family naturally.

Since Rose and Emmett were having problems upon problems, the baby planning had been stalled. Rose didn't want to have a child with him when things were the way they were. There was no point or so she'd said.

She even mentioned how Emmett had tried, once again, to try and rekindle their intimacy in the bedroom. I wasn't happy about it and she knew since she'd squeezed my waist a little tighter when I tensed. What could I do, though? He was her husband. I was just the other man. Boy, wasn't that something. Never thought I'd be considered the other man.

For a good four months, I'd been have a recurring fantasy-slash-dream of Rose's belly swollen but not with his child... with _my_ child. I wished for a family with her so badly.

That was all it could ever be, though. A fantasy. Nothing had changed and it seemed like nothing was going to change. She was still married – not to me – and divorce was nowhere in sight. Had I brought up divorce? No. I wasn't going to have her leave her husband for me. No way. It was one thing to be considered the other man but it was another to be pathetic and ask her to leave him.

If she wanted to, she could. I wouldn't need to ask. That was my thought process.

_If I had known all it took was for me to say the three words every woman wants to hear then I would've said them sooner. In a matter of weeks, both of our lives were going to change and I don't think either of us were going to be ready for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya'll think about Jake's POV? What about Leah and Seth? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
